callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brigade Box
"The Brigade Box" is the 23rd level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *John Davis (Playable) *Captain Price *MacGregor Walkthrough Getting Started You'll spawn in a field. Run to the end of the field and enter the barn. When you get inside, turn left and you'll see some troops. Toss a grenade or two at them, the pick them off as they pop up from the junk they're hiding behind. When the troops are out, MacGregor will open the barn door, revealing a large building. When you get out, turn right and run to the house. When you get near it, turn left and open fire on the troops near it. They'll be unaware that you're here, so you have a good advantage over them. When they're dead, go to the house and enter it from the first doorway you see and clear it out. There's a staircase in the middle of the main room, so toss a grenade to the second floor, then run up and clear out anybody that's left. From the main room, get out of the house and get on the left side of it. To your right you'll see a ruined house. Get near it and hop across the ruined window, then turn right. You'll see some troops hiding near the window just past the one you hopped through. Take them out, then go forward until you see a nest made out of sandbags and crates. That's the first mortar team. Toss a few grenades in the nest, then pick off whomever is left from a distance. Image:Brigade_Box_spawn.png|Spawn Image:Brigade_Box_barn.png|Inside the barn Image:Brigade_Box_tohouse1.png|Going to the house past the barn Image:Brigade_Box_house1.png|Near the house Image:Brigade_Box_toruins.png|Going to the first ruined house Image:Brigade_Box_ruins1.png|The first ruined house. Jump across the windows on the left Image:Brigade_Box_mortar1.png|the first mortar team Mortar Team 2 After taking out the first team, turn left and you'll see another ruined house. Go near it and toss a grenade or tow, then run in and finish off whoever is left. there's a troop on the second floor of the building, just past the entrance, so do an 180 turn and take him out when you enter the building. At the end of the ruined house is another ruined house. Toss a grenade in front of what remains of the doorway, then finish off whoever is left. When you're done with that house, go forward and you'll see a regular house. There are two windows on the sides of the windows, so toss grenades in them and toss some into the second floor's windows. Pick off the troops running around, then go in and clear it out. Get out of the house and go to the left. You'll see a small alley with troops hiding behind crates. Rush them, then head forward until you see a doorway on the right. A troop will come out of it when you get close, so get ready for him. When he's out, look to the left and you'll see an MG42 with a mortar crew nest to the left of it. Toss a smoke grenade to distract the gunner, then run to the left and take him out. Then, focus on the mortar crew nest. Toss a few grenades towards it, then wait for the survivors to poke their heads up. When the second mortar crew is dead, follow the dirt road to a house on the left. Go through the house, and you'll wind up at the field HQ. Image:Brigade_Box_ruins2.png|The second ruined house Image:Brigade_Box_ruinsguy.png|The troop on the second floor of the ruined house Image:Brigade_Box_ruins3.png|The third ruined house Image:Brigade_Box_house2.png|The regular house just past the third ruined house. Toss grenades into the windows. Image:Brigade_Box_alley.png|The alley to the left of the regular house Image:Brigade_Box_gunner.png|The gunner just past the alley Image:Brigade_Box_mortar2.png|The second mortar team Image:Brigade_Box_tohq.png|Going to the field HQ Capturing The HQ Getting to the HQ can be somewhat difficult. From where you are, go right until you see a wooden gate you can jump over. Troops will notice you while you're running to it, so toss a grenade or two to distract them. If all else fails, you might need to put up a smoke grenade, but you'll need all that you can for a later section, so don't do it unless you have to. When you jump over then gate, keep going forward until you reach a large garage. When you get there, turn left and you'll see a ton of troops hiding behind crates and other junk. Stay back, toss grenades at them, then shoot them. You might need to get closer, but do it briefly. When the crate troops are dead, go forward and you'll see an opening to a basement. Don't go down yet. Instead, toss grenades through the small holes on your left. They should take out enough enemies to make it easy to pick off the remaining ones from the holes. When the area is clear, go through the basement, go up the stairs and get to the front of the house near a radio. When Price gets to the radio, he'll use it, causing a counterattack to start. Image:Brigade_Box_field1.png|Just past the house Image:Brigade_Box_field2.png|The troops Image:Brigade_Box_fieldgate.png|The gate Image:Brigade_Box_field3.png|Don't worry about any enemies hiding behind the hay or equipment Image:Brigade_Box_field4.png|Near the box troops Image:Brigade_Box_basement.png|The basement Image:Brigade_Box_radio.png|The radio The Counterattack Unlike the previous counterattacks, you'll have to fight the troops without a sniper rifle and from a somewhat close distance. This may seem intimidating at first, but the house has a ton of MG42s laying around along with helpful allies. You'll have to hold the troops off for 3:30 minutes. When the counterattack starts, run to the part of the house that faces it's right side. You'll find an MG42 nearby, so man it and begin firing at the incoming troops. If you get attacked by somebody in the house, get off the gun and search the area for the guy that fired at you. Usually your allies will take care of him, but you should look for him just in case. Stay at the corner where a mounted MG-42 facing the east side of the building is a good idea, friendlies stand between the player and enemies, enemies cannot hit you from side or behind(except grenades thrown from window), and the tank will not attack this area. Due to numerous enemies that player has to face, the Bren LMG or MP-44 are better choices here. Keep on firing until you have 40 seconds left. When you do, Price will tell you that a tank has appeared where the troops are coming from, and that you have to destroy it. Image:boxmg42.png|Use the MG42 here during the counterattack Destroying the Tank Start off by exiting the house from the basement. When you're up, you'll see some troops coming in from the distance. Toss a smoke grenade near them, then run through them and take a left. Keep going straight until you reach the wooden gate you jumped over earlier. Toss a grenade at the nearby troops to keep them distracted while you get close to them, take them out, then jump over the gate. When you're over the gate, look to your left for any troops. Take them out, then start heading towards the half-track. There's a pit near it, so hide in it and observe your surroundings. The tank is beyond the half-track. Toss a smoke grenade near it, then run to the tank. place a bomb on it, then go into the pit behind it and hide until it explodes. When it does, the timer will usually be up, so the troops will automatically retreat. If not, hide in the pit until it does.Some reinforcements, basically a couple of tanks with a group of soldiers,and a truckload of soldiers will arrive, and can be seen through the small gate behind the mansion. Get to the back of the HQ, and you'll exit the level. Image:boxtank1.png|This is why you deploy a smoke grenade Image:boxtank2.png|Near the wooden gate Image:boxtank3.png|Near the halftrack Image:boxtank4.png|The tank Image:boxexit.png|Exit Video Weapon Loadout Transcript Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels